


Family Is The Heart Here:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Commander/Captain Saga Series: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Erotic, Erotica, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Hand Jobs, Hospital Sex, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Invitation, Lunch, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Public Blow Jobs, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Connie & Danny drive Steve home from the hospital, After Steve goes down for a nap, She & Danny talk, what do they talk about ?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is a part of my series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Is The Heart Here:

*Summary: Connie & Danny drive Steve home from the hospital, After Steve goes down for a nap, She & Danny talk, what do they talk about ?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is a part of my series!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett couldn't believe that he is going home, His lover, & girlfriend, Captain Connie Falsetti & his best friend, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were right by his side, Danny wanted to help him, so he was taking care of himself, in the process, & he was released a week earlier, & he wasn't as sore as his partner. He said with a knowing smirk, "I am gonna see what you need to recover, & give you some privacy, so make it count", & left the room, so they can have their time together.

 

With a leering look in her eyes, "I **_am_** gonna make it count", shexsaid, as she made her way to Steve, who was loving the way she was acting. She straddled him,  & roughly pulled down his gown, she said whispering, "We have to make it count, & be quiet", she bit a nipple, The Former Seal had to put a fist in his mouth, so he would be quiet, & enjoy the loving, that his girlfriend is giving him.

 

"Oh, Shit", Steve said breathlessly, as she was sucking him off, & giving him a blowjob, & then she lightly stroking him, & teasing him til sensitivity, he moaned, & groaned. He lets everything go, & releases his load. He looked at her gratefully, & she began to sponge bath him, as she was doing this, she said, "Love you, Baby", & kissed him on the top of her head. Then, She resumed the bath, & try to make him comfortable.

 

When they got home, they got Steve settled on the couch comfortably, As he was settled in. He looked at Danny sleepily, & ask, "You are gonna stay right, Danno ?", "Yeah, You Goof, I've been invited to stay for lunch by your lovely lady here", Danny said fondly at his best friend. "Good, Good, We are gonna take you out to dinner, I owe you so much", Then, He fell asleep & was snoring lightly. Danny & Connie were looking at his sleeping form with smiles on their faces, & they went to have some tea, so they can talk.

 

As they sat at the kitchen table, & having their teas, Connie said, "I am so glad that you are staying for lunch, Danny". She said, as she gave him her full attention, she got emotional, as she said this, "I am not just glad about, Thank you for bring the best thing back to me", she had a few tears falling down his face. The Blond Detective said, "Hey there, I love him, & I will do it again, Just to see him live his life again", she lets out her frustraion, & emotions out. Then, She composed herself, as Danny hugged her, as she wiped her eyes, & nose. Then, Steve woke up, & they had lunch together, & enjoyed each others' company. They knew that family is the heart for them, & they won't ever forget it.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!!*


End file.
